Mine
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: When Mac finds out that Danny and Jo put Adam undercover in 'Damned If You Do' he is not happy and he has a few things to say about it...literally. just a one piece funny story that popped up. Slash warning Mac/Adam pairing don't like don't read.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI NY nor their Characters

**Description:** When Mac finds out that Danny and Jo put Adam undercover in 'Damned If You Do' he is not happy and he has a few things to say about it...literally.

Mac sat in his office staring off as the lab techs and CSI walked passed his office and down the narrow hallway. He began to think about his life, about this job and about the people he works with especially one in particular. In the last few years he had grown close with this friends who quickly became like family to him, but there was just one who he had grown to see more then just a friend one he had grown to love and that one particular person was named Adam Ross. A smile grew across his face at the thought, but then frowned when he realized that he had yet to do something about it. He new he loved him...no correction he fell in _love_ with him and he just couldn't picture himself with anyone else, but he couldn't tell him. No he just couldn't. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the officers came in with the report in his hands.

"Excuse me sir I have the report for the case involving that couple that was beaten in their home" he said Mac looked over at him and nodded.

"Thank you officer Fornell you can leave it on my desk" Mac said he nodded dropped the paper off and left Mac's office.

Mac watched him go and as he continued to stare off he was unaware of the ghostly presence that graced him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a cold feeling and as he breathed deeply he could see his breath as he released his breath. He turned and was shocked to see his late wife Clair standing...well more like floating behind him. He turned to face her just as Lindsey stepped in she was shocked to see the ghost as well, but she didn't interrupt because truth be told she was curious to hear what she had to say.

"_Mac you have to let me go"_ Clair stated sadly Mac shook his head tears gathered in his eyes.

"Clair I-I can't...I just can't" Mac said Clair smiled and nodded.

"_Yes you can Mac. You have carried me around with you for too long it's time that you moved on and be with the person you fell in love with"_ Clair stated.

"Clair I..." Mac began, but she put her finger on his lips sending a cold shiver down his spine.

"_Mac let me ask you this! Will you continue to live in misery for the rest of your life? Never opening up to someone who can love you just as I had?"_ Clair asked.

"No I want to be happy again" Mac said.

"_Ok then. What's keeping you from this? Is it because of the person you fell in love with? Because if it is then it's not fair to Adam"_ Clair said this made Mac gasp and Lindsey had to fight to keep it in.

"Clair how did you know?" Mac asked she smiled brightly.

"_I may not be around anymore, but I am always with you Mac. I've seen your heart and the change it took I can see the love in your eyes the same love you once had for me. Don't let that go because your scared"_ Clair told him she wanted Mac to be happy again.

"How do I tell him?" Mac asked Clair thought long and hard then looked over at the folder her eye caught sight of Lindsey who stood in shock she smiled and turned back.

"_Read the file"_ was all she said.

"Read the file? I don't understand" Mac grunted. She laughed a little.

"_As I said read the file and you'll find your answer, but know this don't wait too long Mac he deserves to know and deserves to be happy"_ Clair told him and with that she was gone.

"Clair wait" but it was no good she was already gone. Mac sighed then turned to pick up the file and caught sight of Lindsey he stood shocked for a moment. "Lindsey I..." she shook her head and smiled big.

"Mac don't! As she said look in the file and you'll have your answer and whatever you choose I will stand by you guys" Lindsey said then walked off.

Mac watched her go then sighed as he sat down. He looked at the file wondering if he should open it or not. He had just been visited by his late wife and her words along with Lindsey still played in his mind. Finally after what seemed like a long time he sighed giving in and reached for the file. He opened it and read it all the way through and what he read got his blood boiling he was furious to say the least so he got up and stormed out of his office to find both Danny and Jo. As he stormed down the hallway the techs and cops were confused and frightened as to why Mac was mad. Flack had just gotten up when he saw the murderous look in Mac's eyes meaning someone was getting in serious trouble and he ran after his friend. Mac found Danny and Jo in the breakroom with Lindsey, Hawkes, and Sid, but as of right now he could care less if they new what he was about to say. He literally yanked the door opened causing everyone to jump in surprise and when he caught sight of Adam that just made him even angrier.

"Mac? Um are you ok? You look pissed" Lindsey asked. Mac didn't say anything at the moment then he flew letting his anger go.

"Jo Danny How could you? How could you be so irresponsible like this?" Mac growled angrily that confused them even more.

"Mac what are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"I'm talking about this!" Mac yelled throwing the folder down on the table "I mean what the fuck where you thinking sending Adam in the interrogation room with a criminal? A CRIMINAL FOR FUCKS SAKE! He could have been taken hostage or worse killed before you even had a chance to react. Don't you _ever_ do something like this without my knowledge or consent again or I will have you suspended for reckless and endangerment of a tech got it?" Mac grounded out.

"Mac I-I'm sorry I didn't think it was a big deal" Jo sputtered out.

"Well it was" Mac stated and just to prove his point he stormed over to a very shocked Adam and pushed him into the counter then gave him the longest kiss imaginable causing everyone to gasp in shock.

Adam stood still for a bit unbelieving at what just happened and soon his brain kicked into gear and he began to kiss him back. Mac pulled him even closer wrapping his arms around Adam and holding him for dear life as did Adam. When the kiss ended for the need for air became too great he pulled back and looked over to everyone he growled out.

"Mine" and with that he stormed off with Adam behind him.

End.

**I know this was short, but it was just a little funny piece I had to do.**


End file.
